


After the deed

by Crybabies1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Blood God Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dreamon, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Oops, Pandora's Vault Prison, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ending, Torture, Warden Sam | Awesamdude, dream smp prison, god Plilza Minecraft, i probably missed a load of things out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crybabies1/pseuds/Crybabies1
Summary: Dream lets the dreamon take control while he is in the cell with Tommy. Prsion was already breaking the god, so why not? Only, once he wakes up he is lead to an execution by the people he once thought would be his family.:(-Torture-Violence-Death
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Jack Manifold, Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Comments: 23
Kudos: 332





	After the deed

Dream hated his cell. 

When he had planned, the prison with Sam he had left the inside mostly up to the creeper hybrid. He was regretting that now. The cell was barely taller than him, making it cramped and suffocating. The lava wall managed to fill the small room with a blistering heat but at the same time suck out any warmth. The obsidian was hard and unforgiving, almost impossible to sleep on and a constant reminder of his isolation. The few things he had in his room did nothing to ease the boredom that came with months in the cell- not that he had any now.

It was always supposed to happen. After all, the prison was built for him. Well, him and his demons… Dreamons? 

Nightmare was still there, sitting in his mind and waiting for someone -anyone- to visit so that he could come out and play. It had, after all, been like that since L’Manburg was first made, since dream foolishly believed the monster’s promises of peace on his server and unity. From then on, Nightmare had taken over whenever it wanted, terrorising dream’s friends, his family… but nobody had noticed, so maybe they weren’t as close as Dream thought. They all just accepted that he did all of these things.

He was alone.

\---

It had been three weeks since Tommy was trapped in here with Dream. The older man had fought so hard to stay in control, stopping nightmare from fully unleashing its wrath on the young blonde. He failed. Maybe It was when Tommy killed the cat, when everything Dream lost came crashing down on him, that Dream gave up full control. He let the Dreamon consume him and do whatever it wanted. 

It was only days later Dream awoke from deep in the subconscious, as Fundy had managed to exorcize the boy after somehow sneaking into the prison. Not that he was let out, no. Fundy had left with a sneer “Now you can live with what you’ve done, completely alone.”

After all, it was Dream’s fault.

He let the dreamon in.

He deserves everything for what he had done.

And he would take it.

Whatever happened while he was out, that was his fault too.

He was weak.

\---

Time seemed to move slower without Nightmare to talk to, even if all the latter did was taunt him over his failures. It had only been a day since Fundy’s visit. He learnt this when Sam entered his cell, which was weird because Sam could do all he needed from his little Warden’s Office. The hybrid stormed over to Dream, pulling out a pair of handcuffs and icily growling the word “hands” before slipping the metal around his wrists. 

Pulling Dream to his feet, Sam (none too kindly) dragged the man to the exit of the cell, earning a quiet yelp. He grinned as the man who had caused so much pain seemed to struggle, he deserved everything he got, everything he was going to get. 

Dream’s heart was racing as he was led out of the prison, followed by three guards and Sam decked out in full netherite. The blonde gulped, this looked awfully like an execution. Not that he was scared of dying, no, in fact, he would welcome death with open arms. There was one small problem… he was immortal, a god- the god of battle strategy to be precise. The whole SMP were going to find out, and he was scared. Scared of what torture they’d put him through because he couldn’t die. 

But you deserve it.

No, I don’t- that was nightmare not me.

You let him in, you let it happen, you’re a god but you weren’t strong enough to stop this. 

No, I-

You deserve to be tortured, to feel the pain you gave to others.

\---

Outside, the sunlight was blinding, disorientating as Dream tried to keep up with Sam’s brisk pace heading towards a wooden platform that the whole SMP had congregated in front. As much as Dream had excepted his fate, he had planned the prison, he knew everyone would hate him, the blonde still felt his heart crumble at the deadly glares from his friends. 

“Hello everybody,” Tubbo had started speaking at the front.

Dreams eyes had adjusted, and he looked around the crowd. His best friends George and Sapnap were glaring at him, anger, and hatred clear in their eyes.

“We have defeated the egg and returned the people we love back to normal.”

Dreams eyes looked at Bad, Punz and Antfrost who seemed more than happy at his predicament, sneering at him in disgust.

“But now we have to deal with the other thing that has been plaguing our great SMP.”

Puffy was stood with Nikki, Eret, Fundy and Purpled looking disappointed and sat at what her (now disowned) duckling had become. 

“Dream has caused every war, every bad thing, every death on this server”.

Technoblade and Phil were stood at the back, angry and apprehensive as the only people who knew of Dream’s secret. 

“Now we execute him for these wars, this pain… and the murder of my best friend- Tommy. Tommy who was a hero, the only person to fully stand up to this monster.”

Dreams head snapped up at that. Tommy had died? He had let Nightmare kill Tommy? The youngest member of the server. He gulped, he did this- he deserves this… no, he deserves worse. Dream looked at the people on the podium with him. Sam was stood, gripping dream’s forearm painfully tight. Jack, Quackity and Ranboo were there, seemingly attempting to kill the man with glares alone. Tubbo, who had turned to him as he finished his speech was looking at him murderously, a small smile on his lips. 

You know the feeling like your heart is about to explode, you can’t breathe because nobody is on your side, nobody likes you. The guilt seems all consuming, making the acid in your stomach bubble up, causing a sense of nausea. That was how dream felt, looking at his family that Nightmare had torn from him. That he let Nightmare tear from him.

\---

Dream was sluggish as he was led to a bed. “Click it dream, although- you won’t be waking up in it.” Quackity said, pressing his back with a sword.

Dream complied, of course he did. He deserved this, deserved pain, and suffering and everything in between. Soon he was knelt down, staring at the people he wanted to love, to have as family, to keep safe. He failed and he deserved a punishment. Not that this death would be it, no, the hell he would be put through after to pay for Nightmare’s crimes. 

“Give us the revival book dream.” He was ordered again, who from? He couldn’t tell his thoughts were too fuzzy. He complied again; brain barely able to catch up to everything that was happening. There was too much when he had been without stimulation in a cell for months. 

Quackity was making a speech that Dream couldn’t focus on, feeling a poking in his mind and looking at where the two other gods on the server stood. He felt the blade of an axe at his neck but focussed on working out who was poking around in his head. He saw Phil’s pace contort into one of horror as he turned to Technoblade and whispered something.

The axe left and came down again, this time consuming him in white hot pain before he woke up on the bed.

Gasps filled the air along with shouts of “Of course the monster can cheat death” coming from Sapnap. He was soon handcuffed by Sam again. Not that he was going to try and escape- no- he deserved what he got. 

Technoblade and Philza had left by the time Dream looked where they were previously stood. He was left to deal with this alone, not that he deserved any different. 

“How did you do that?” Tubbo demanded, standing in front of him shaking in rage.

Dream looked up, somewhat still out of it as he had been for this whole ordeal “I- I uh Can’t die?” Dream said, voice scratchy.

“YOU CAN’T DIE? YOU DESERVE TO FOR EVERYTHING YOU’VE DONE, YOU DESERVE TO ROT IN HELL” Quackity screeched, backhanding Dream, and grinning in satisfaction at the man’s grunt.

“Sorry” Dream muttered, earning another backhand from the man in front of him. 

He was quickly pulled to his feet. “I’ll take this monster back to the prison, I think I know a way we can punish him, maybe he will wish he could die.” Sam said, pulling dream off the podium and laughing when he fell. 

Sapnap had stormed over, punching dream straight in the face “You deserve to die you fucker, and I hope you rot in that prison.” He hissed, only to be pushed away by George who only looked at his old friend. “I can’t believe I used to call you my friend, that disgusts me that I associated with a monster like you.” And at that, dream shattered, whatever was holding him up snapped and tears rolled down his cheeks behind the stupid smiley face mask. 

\---  
He was back in the prison next time he managed to catch up to reality, lay on the harsh obsidian floor nose bleeding and face sore. A sob escaped his mouth as the god curled up in a ball and allowed the emotions to take over. His hands grasped at his hair as his brain finally comprehended what had happened. He had killed Tommy- well Nightmare had- but he was to blame. His friends, family all hated him. The people he had once told his deepest fears, darkest secrets, wished they never knew him. H was completely and utterly alone. 

They had the book, so now they could bring back whoever they wanted, that was a positive he guessed. They could bring Tommy back, not that the blonde would do anything to help him. 

There was no food in the cell, not that Dream was hungry yet, his death, his supposed third cannon death, had filled his saturation bars to the top, so he wouldn’t have to worry about the lack of food for a little while. 

Eventually, dream found the strength to pull himself up off the floor and walk over to the small pool of water in the corner of the cell. Everything else had been taken out, punishment for his crimes. His nose had stopped bleeding some time ago and Dream used the water to wash off some of the blood that covered him. His clothes were stained, not that it mattered, the orange jumpsuit was always dirty anyway. 

Then he sat. 

Alone,

Completely and utterly alone in the world.

\---

It had been a few hours, maybe days (who knows?) when dream saw the lava falling in front of his cell. Sam.

He didn’t know why the creeper hybrid was there, but his eyes saw the pair of handcuffs clutched in the man’s hand and he gulped. Were they going to try and execute him again? Or worse…

“Get up” Sam said, pulling on Dream’s hair until he stood and offered his arms for the handcuffs. Sam looked at him and sneered “If you think complying is going to get you any sympathy, forget it, you deserve this.”

With that, dream was hauled to the bridge and carried across with Sam towards an unfamiliar corridor in the prison. The metal of the handcuffs dug into his skin, making him wince as Sam pulled harshly on them. He was led to a white room with a chair in the middle and a few chests scattered along the walls. Sapnap as there, as well as Quackity and they stood with malicious smiles on there faces. 

Sam sat Dream down on the chair and fastened some sort of straps around his wrists and ankles. “You see Dream, before you mercilessly slaughtered him, we had all grown pretty close to Tommy. Learned about all the heartless torture you put him through during exile, not to mention the effects that the wars you caused had on the boy. So, we decided that if you couldn’t die… well… you should feel some of the suffering you put Tommy through.  
With that Sam stepped back, letting Quackity come towards dream with a bat of sorts. “You know Dream, you caused all of the shit on this server, the Dream SMP, guess we need to change that name. I’m going to enjoy seeing you powerless and getting what you so dearly deserve.” Quackity grinned, slamming the bat into Dream’s stomach. 

The blows came quick and hard, smashing ribs, bruising the skin. Dream could hardly breath as Quackity attacked him. Pulling at the restraints as he is unable to defend himself or run away.

I deserve this was the mantra he repeated in his head, mask now smashed in pieces on the floor I let Nightmare hurt them.

When dream’s vision began to turn dark, the beating stopped, pears pooling in his eyes as the blonde desperately tried to hold onto any type of dignity. He looked up at the three other people in the room, towering over him as he slouched defeated in the chair. He thought- he hoped- it was over, but then again, he wasn’t that stupid. Sapnap walked up next, grabbing at the blonde locks on his former friend’s head lip curling in distain. 

“George almost considered coming to help, but he decided that he couldn’t bear to be anywhere near the monster he thought was his friend.” Sapnap spat out cruelly, laughing as the tears began to fall down Dream’s face, “Don’t pretend to care now, after all, you threw us away like we were nothing! But still, we used to be friends, and because of that I know so much about you. Even your biggest fears.” The arsonist pulled out a glowing hot rod of metal, watching as his prisoner tried to squirm away in fear.

There were no more words said, as Sapnap let Dream sit in fear for a few minutes before ramming the heated metal into his stomach, earning a loud sizzle and a bloodcurdling scream. By the time he removed it Dream was sobbing. But Sapnap felt no sympathy for his former friend. He burned the boy again on the arm, earning another high-pitched wail from the blonde.

Dream was limp in the chair, sobbing in pain and betrayal only whimpering out “Please” as his mind was consumed in agony.

“Please” Sapnap scoffed, “How the mighty have fallen huh? You didn’t take pity on Tommy, or anyone so why should I take pity on you?” With that, the metal was pressed against his face once more before Sapnap stepped away.

Sam undid the restraints and pulled Dream up towards a pit of lava. “See Dreamy we are going to have some new stricter rules around here. You break one, we have a repeat session like this. Understood?” Sam said, tutting as dream gave a shaky nod. “Good, I’ll come over and discuss those with you this morning.” He said, before pushing the boy in the lava.

\---

Dream’s eyes opened.

He was back in the empty cell.

The pain still thrummed through his body and he cried again.

Nightmare had fucked everything up. 

And he let it.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I wrote late last night (this morning?) in a sleep-deprived haze. It's probably really bad and I didn't proofread this so sorry. However, I like the idea so if you want me to rewrite this or continue please tell me.
> 
> I probably haven't written all the tags and stuff because this was kind of a random rushed decision but enjoy it anyway.
> 
> :)


End file.
